Constant developments in current medical science have brought several improvements in tools used in this art. For example, tools in orthopaedics and physiotherapy have helped a great number of motor vehicle accidents victims to recover from their wounds.
In the case of a leg being sectioned during a car accident, it is now possible, through reconstructive surgery or other non-surgical techniques, to replace the leg by an artificial limb which may at least appear to be both structurally and functionally similar to the original. Such artifical limbs or parts thereof are also required in cases or persons suffering from lifelong anatomical difformities.
In such circumstances, it is hardly necessary to underline that adequate measurement of the relative proportions of the body parts in respect with the body posture, is paramount for the success thereof.
As of now, there is made use of gravitational gonimeters to measure relative disposition of limbs relative to posture; but such tool is limited to two dimensional measurement computations. There is no specialized tool available on the market, to the knowledge of the inventor, which is specifically directed to correlating normal proportions of length of limbs of a human body relative to the posture of that human body, taking into account dissymetry of either functional or structural nature of the skeleton. Such a tool should thus be able to make three-dimensional measurement computations of relative positions of body portions.